sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Grown Ups
the movie stars Adam Sandler as Lenny Feder Michael Cavaleri as Young Lenny Kevin James as Eric Lamonsoff Andrew Bayard as Young Eric Chris Rock as Kurt McKenzie Jameel McGill as Young Kurt David Spade as Marcus "Higgy" Higgins Kyle Brooks as Young Marcus Rob Schneider as Rob "Carrot" Hilliard Joshua Matz as Young Rob Salma Hayek as Roxanne Feder Jake Goldberg as Greg Feder Cameron Boyce as Keith Feder Alexys Nicole Sanchez as Becky Feder Maria Bello as Sally Lamonsoff Ada-Nicole Sanger as Donna Lamonsoff Frank and Morgan Gingerich as Bean Lamonsoff Maya Rudolph as Deanne McKenzie Nadji Jeter as Andre McKenzie China Anne McClain as Charlotte McKenzie Madison Riley as Jasmine Hilliard Jamie Chung as Amber Hilliard Ashley Loren as Bridget Hilliard Joyce Van Patten as Gloria Noonan Blake Clark as Coach Robert "Buzzer" Ferdinando Victoria Cyr, Niece of Coach Buzzer Di Quon as Rita Steve Buscemi as Wiley Colin Quinn as Dickie Bailey Hunter Silva as Young Dickie Lisa M. (Seitz) Francis as Bailey's wife Tim Meadows as Malcolm Fluzoo Ebony Jo-Ann as Mama Ronzoni Dan Patrick as Norby the Ride Guy Tim Herlihy as Pastor Norm Macdonald as Geezer Jonathan Loughran as Robideaux Connor Panzner as Young Robideaux Dennis Dugan as Basketball Referee Grown Ups is a 2010 American comedy film directed by Dennis Dugan and stars Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Chris Rock, David Spade and Rob Schneider. It depicts five friends of a high school basketball team reuniting for a holiday weekend after learning of the passing of their coach. Grown Ups was produced by Sandler's production company Happy Madison Productions and was distributed by Columbia Pictures. Sandler, Rock, Schneider, and Spade all joined the cast of Saturday Night Live in the 1990–1991 season; supporting cast including Colin Quinn, Maya Rudolph, Tim Meadows, and Norm Macdonald have also been SNL cast members. It grossed $271 million and led to a sequel, Grown Ups 2 (2013). Plot In 1978, five childhood friends win their junior high school basketball championship. Afterwards, they celebrate at a rented lake house. The friends' coach, whom they nickname "Buzzer" (Blake Clark), encourages them to live their lives in a similar way to how they played the game. Thirty years later, Lenny (Adam Sandler) has become an ambitious Hollywood talent agent with his wife, fashion designer Roxanne (Salma Hayek), and his three children—daughter Becky (Alexys Nicole Sanchez) and two sons Greg (Jake Goldberg) and Keith (Cameron Boyce). The boys act very spoiled in his vicinity, much to his annoyance. Eric (Kevin James) claims he is now a co-owner of a lawn furniture company, but is disappointed in his wife Sally (Maria Bello) for continuing to breastfeed Bean (Morgan Gingerich), one of his two children, the other being Donna (Ada-Nicole Sanger). Kurt (Chris Rock) is a stay-at-home father with two children, Andre and Charlotte (Nadji Jeter and China Anne McClain). His wife Deanne (Maya Rudolph), the primary breadwinner of the family, is pregnant with another child and shares the house with her mother (Ebony Jo-Ann). Rob (Rob Schneider), nicknamed Carrot, has been divorced three times and holds custody of his daughters Jasmine, Amber, and Bridget (Madison Riley, Jamie Chung, and Ashley Loren). His current wife, Gloria (Joyce Van Patten), is 30 years older than him. Marcus (David Spade) is a slacker and lothario. All five friends regularly harass each other in comedic fashion throughout the film: Lenny for being rich, Eric for being overweight, Kurt for being skinny and useless, Rob for his continuous use of the joke "Maize!" and for having a much older wife, and Marcus for being sexually juvenile. The friends each find out that Buzzer has died, and reunite at their hometown with their families, a first in the three decades. Intending to pay tribute to Buzzer at a private funeral, Lenny rents the lake house for the 4th of July weekend for his friends to stay at. However, Roxanne has planned a fashion show in Milan, forcing Lenny to retreat. While at the lake house, he becomes annoyed at how his sons are playing video games instead of being outdoors, and pushes them to play outside along with his friend's children. At a local restaurant, Lenny talks to his old nemesis, Dickie (Colin Quinn), who is still bitter towards Lenny for an error in the match, where his shot shouldn't have counted since he allegedly had his foot on the outside line. With this, Dickie challenges Lenny and his friends to a rematch, but he declines when commenting on Dickie's health. The next day, Buzzer's ashes are spread in the woods while Rob becomes depressed, lamenting his failed marriages, and later warns the arrival of his three daughters from the previous marriages. After having to deal with Jasmine, he then relaxes with his friends partaking in fishing. After joking on Rob, the others elect to cheer him up with a game of arrow roulette. Rob wins by staying in the circle for the longest time, but the arrow pierces his foot when it flies back down. Rob then snaps at Gloria for using a maize-covered poultice. That night, Lenny manages to get the kids interested in talking on cup-phones and Roxanne accidentally reveals herself to be the "Tooth Fairy" when Becky listens in. Now happy that they are enjoying a similar kind of young fun that he had, Lenny proceeds to install an extensive cup-phone network in the house. Roxanne settles on staying at the lake house over going to the fashion show. The friends decide to visit a water park, where Bean learns to drink milk out of a carton and Marcus repeatedly flirts with Jasmine and Amber, having bought them skimpy bikinis. Rob kicks a ride attendant down a water slide when the latter insults Bridget for being less attractive than her sisters. Eric ignores Donna's warning about a chemical in the kiddie pool that turns urine blue, and chaos results when the urine is revealed. The spouses spot and attempt to attract a muscleman, but he is laughed off when revealed to have a high-pitched voice. Later, Lenny and the group go to the zip line and meet Dickie again, this time with his own group of friends and former teammates, including Wiley (Steve Buscemi), who overshoots the swimming pool sliding down the zip line by his feet, and slams into a shopping kiosk. He is hospitalized as a result. Lenny teaches his son how to shoot a perfect shot during basketball, and the friends then end the night by sharing a dance with their spouses. The next day, Roxanne picks up Lenny's phone and confronts him on lying about canceling their flight trip before she agreed on staying. Eventually, everyone concedes into admitting their own truths about how they feel with their lives. On their final day at the lake house, Lenny accepts the rematch once and for all, and plays against their former opponents. At the game-deciding shot, Lenny purposely misses to allow Dickie's team to get a proper win. Before the end of the film, Marcus plays another game of arrow roulette, but with a larger crowd of people this time. Everyone fearfully takes off, and Wiley (who is still paralyzed) gets his foot impaled by the arrow. who is your favourtie cast member in the movie? Adam Sandler Kevin James Chris Rock David Spade Rob Schneider Salma Hayek Jake Goldberg Cameron Boyce Connor Panzner Other Category:Movies Category:Polls Category:Adam Sandler Category:Chris Rock Category:David Spade Category:Rob Schneider Category:Salma Hayek Category:Cameron Boyce